


Monteriggioni

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 1





	Monteriggioni

,,Poslední," řekl polohlasem Desmond Miles, když našel čtvrtý zdroj elektřiny. Teď by se měl vrátit do svatyně a znovu se pohroužit do vzpomínek svého předka. Ale nějak se mu nechtělo. Věděl, že nemají moc času, ale Lucy mu sama řekla, že potřebuje odpočinek. A neřekla, jestli aktivní nebo pasivní, ne?

Desmond se rozhlédl po liduprázdné uličce v Monteriggioni. Za Ezia tady bývalo v noci živo a nyní viděl jen sem tam svítit okno ve starobylých budovách. Přesto mu přišlo, jakoby byl doma. Díky Eziovi znal každé zákoutí, každou římsu, každý kousek panství Auditore. Těžko by mu to někdo uvěřil, ale Desmond si Itálii zamiloval. Zdálo se, že před ním stojí náročný úkol, ale i tak si dokázal všímat krás této evropské země, jíž ať už jako teď sám, nebo v Eziově kůži putoval.

Aniž by si to uvědomil, začal se malým městem procházet a pociťoval jakési deja vú. Měl pocit, že tady už byl a přeci mu rozum říkal, že je v Itálii poprvé. Zastavil se na konci hlavní ulice. Zrak mu padl na spodní části domů, kde se kdysi nacházely obchody, jež Ezio navštěvoval. Po nich tady nyní nebylo ani památky. V tu chvíli Desmond lehce zapochyboval, zda se mu všechno jenom nezdálo, ale když stočil hlavu zpět k vile, reálnost všeho, co prožil, jej téměř roztřásla.

Důkazem Eziovy přítomnosti zde bylo rozbité okno, jímž jeho assassinský předek vyskočil při útoku na Monteriggioni. Samovolně se pak podíval na místo před vstupní branou. Vzpomněl si tak na Maria, Eziova strýce, jehož život skončil právě u téhle dlažební kostky. Bylo mu jasné, že kroky mladého Auditore teď povedou do Říma, kde bude usilovat o pomstu. Sám by reagoval stejně.

Ovanul jej příjemný větřík. Zasvrběly ho ruce a Desmond dostal chuť si trochu procvičit své assassinské dovednosti. Vyskočil a vyhoupl se na střechu jednoho z domů. Pak skočil na další, díky lanu se dostal do další části města, poté mu posloužil balkon. Zastavil se až před věží kostela. Divil se, že Ezio nikdy z té výšky nedostal závrať, sám si na balancování na kříži netroufal. Obrátil se tedy zpět a v ulici pod ním zahlédl pohyb.

Přikradl se blíže k okraji střechy a zjistil, že je to jen Shaun. Zřejmě už schoval dodávku a vracel se. Milese napadla myšlenka, že by mohl svého jízlivého kolegu vylekat. Maximálně by si tím vysloužil nadávku nebo sarkastickou poznámku, což by stejně nebyla odchylka od normy. Blonďatý historik se tak choval pořád. A za ty jeho pitomé narážky si nějakou tu zlomyslnost určitě zasloužil.

Desmond počkal, dokud Shaun neprojde kolem něj a poté se odrazil. Dopadl těsně za jeho záda a pak ho chytnul, jakoby ho chtěl podřezat. Miles ovšem nepočítal s Shaunovou okamžitou reakcí. Prostě Desmonda chytl za ruce, jež měl omotané kolem krku, a přehodil si jej před hlavu na zem.

,,Sakra…" zafuněl Desmond a snažil se vymanit ze Shaunova sevření.

,,Jsi jako malé dítě, Milesi," komentoval Desmondův počin klidně a pustil jej. Chvíli pozoroval, jak se _vyvolený_ zvedá ze země a počítá modřiny, a pak nahodil nespokojený výraz. ,,Co tady vůbec děláš? Už jsi měl být dávno zpátky."

,,Animus stejně bez tebe nespustíme," poukázal na fakt Desmond. ,,Chtěl jsem se projít a trochu si odpočinout. Času nazbyt v budoucnu asi mít nebudu, tak jsem toho chtěl využít."

Shaun se chystal říct Desmondovi něco kousavého, ale jeho výraz ho zarazil. Ještě více ho znepokojilo, když Miles uskočil stranou a zíral kamsi nalevo od sebe, přestože tam k vidění nic nebylo.

,,Měl jsem halucinace," řekl potichu Desmond a chytl se za spánek.

,,Nepovídej, a já si myslel, že LSD už vyšlo z módy," zakroutil Shaun hlavou, uvnitř si však oddechl. Halucinace jsou nebezpečné. Tím více pro Desmonda, na němž očividně záleží osud Země. ,,Jestli chceš pokračovat v bezúčelném bloumání po ulicích, tak ti budu muset dělat společnost."

Desmond se kupodivu na Shauna zadíval téměř vděčně. Skutečně si chtěl od Animu odpočinout, ale pokud by ho během procházky zasáhla silná halucinace, mohlo by to dopadnout hodně špatně. Ještěže Shauna potkal.

,,Tak kam bys chtěl jít, hm?" rozpřáhl Shaun ruce v melodramatickém gestu. ,,Pizzerie, pumpa nebo lunapark? Vyber si z nepřeberných možností, jež tato díra skýtá."

Desmond si ho nevšímal a vydal se do jihovýchodní části pevnosti. Věděl, že ho historik následuje, protože slyšel jeho kroky. Zastavili se u fontány, kde se Miles posadil na lavičku. Shaun ho pozoroval, ale když nejevil známky ochoty vstát, s povzdechem usedl také. Opřel a zahleděl se na nebe. Ten pohled mu přišel úplně cizí. Už moc dlouho sedí nad počítačem. Ale někdo to dělat musí.

,,Jak jses dostal k assassínům?" zaskočil jej Desmond otázkou a podíval se na blonďáka. ,,Ještě jsem neměl příležitost si s tebou promluvit," dodal, když uviděl Shaunův pochybovačný výraz.

,,První dojem tě neodradil?" pozvedl historik obočí. Nebylo moc lidí, kteří s ním měli zájem komunikovat. A už vůbec ne mimo práci.

,,Lidé jsou různí a nemůžu všechny odsuzovat na potkání," uvolnil se i Desmond a sedl si tak, aby na Shauna lépe viděl. Neměl ve zvyku z nikoho tahat věci z minulosti, ale zajímalo ho, jak tak nepříjemného člověka mohl někdo najmout do společnosti, kde je jasné, že spolu lidé musí vycházet a spolupracovat. ,,Mimo to, už jsem potkal nepříjemnější osoby, než jsi ty."

,,Tak to jsi mě urazil," ušklíbl se Shaun. ,,Kolem osmnácti jsem našel nějakou špínu na Abstergo. Začal jsem to dávat na net, později mě unesli a snažili se zmanipulovat, ale nakonec mě Rebecca od nich dostala a pomohla mi se uchytit jako kontrolor assassínů."

,,Hezky," ocenil Desmond. ,,To já měl v osmnácti úplně jiné starosti než Abstergo Industrial."

,,Je mi jasné jaké," odfrkl si Shaun.

_To sotva_ , pomyslel si Desmond.

,,Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?" ale ještě než stačil Shaun určitě nějak ironicky reagovat, tak pokračoval: ,,Jde o Lucy."

Shaun přivřel oči a mírně naklonil hlavu.

,,Ne, nespal jsem s ní," skoro vyštěkl, jakoby se ho ta nevyřčená otázka dotkla. Pak ale už klidnějším hlasem dodal: ,,Chci říct, že o ni nemám zájem."

,,Spíše mi jde o tom, jestli si myslíš, že ona má zájem o mě?" zeptal se Desmond. Shaun by přísahal, že se ten assassin stydí. Mohl by toho využít a posmívat se mu, ale on byl cynický, sarkastický a nepříjemný. Ne, zlý.

,,To nevím," odpověděl vážně. ,,V ženách se moc nevyznám, ale mluví s tebou s respektem. Asi se jí líbíš, ale podle mě je první krok určitě na tobě."

Desmond se téměř usmál.

_A je to. Když projekt Animus 2.0 vyhoří, tak ze mě ještě bude dobrý dohazovač._ napadlo Shauna. Vzápětí ale zjistil, že Milesův úsměv rychle povadl.

,,Mám být upřímný?"

Desmond vážně přemýšlel, že Shaunovi pravdu o sobě řekne. Sice se zdál být pěkný parchant, ale když se baví na vážné téma, tak mluví seriózně.

,,Ne, prosím, oklam mě," protočil Shaun oči.

Další úsměv. Tentokrát ale hodně pobavený. Shaun zmatečně svraštil obočí. Jeho vtipům se přece nikdo nesměje.

Desmond se ale nefalšovaně culil. Když se nad tou otázkou zamyslel, mohl takovou odpověď čekat. Začínal shledávat Shaunovu přítomost docela zábavnou.

,,Fajn, tak teď už můžeš jenom hádat, co jsem ti chtěl říct," nasadil vyzývavý výraz. Věděl, že se zase chová jako dítě, ale bylo mu to jedno. Shaun ho stejně z infantilnosti už několikrát nařknul, tak se nic neděje.

,,Celý žhavý," zašklebil se otráveně Shaun. Sice ho docela zajímalo, co mu chce Desmond říct, ale aby s ním hrál takovou hru, na to se necítil.

Po pár minutách ticha, narušovaného jen šuměním fontány, se Desmond zvedl.

,,Půjdeme?"

,,No, můžeme se plazit, ale tvé oblečení už pamatuje lepší časy. Nač si ho ničit ještě víc," poukázal logicky na fakt Shaun a tentokrát to byl Desmond, kdo protočil panenky. Bez dalšího domlouvání se rozešli temnou uličkou k vile.

Desmond však náhle zastavil a zíral před sebe. Vytřeštěné oči nevěstily nic dobrého. Blonďák zaujal místo vedle něj a vyčkával, až halucinace přejde. Nečekal ale, že Miles pojme halucinaci za příliš živou a bude podle toho jednat.

,,K zemi," zařval a strhl Shauna s sebou na zem.

,,To plazení nebylo úplně od věci," zamumlal Shaun z pod Desmonda. Ten se držel na hlavu a cukal sebou. Historik chvíli váhal, ale nakonec položil ruku na Milesovo rameno. Doufal, že tak upoutá jeho pozornost. Desmond ale nereagoval a dál se třásl.

,,Desmonde, vstávej, nepotřebuju si vrývat mozaiku dlaždic do zad," pronesl jistým hlasem.

Tentokrát už assassin pohnul hlavou a zvedl obličej k druhému muži.

,,Co jsi viděl?" zeptal se Shaun a smířil se s tím, že Desmond bude potřebovat nějaký čas na to, aby se vzpamatoval. Už teď litoval svá záda.

,,Řítili se na nás jezdci na koních," vydechl Miles a snažil se normálně nabírat vzduch do plic. Halucinace působily na jeho tělo jako šok. Ochromovaly tělo i mysl, ale po pár minutách už bývalo všechno v pořádku. Proč má ale obličej tak blízku u Shaunova? Koutkem oka zahlédl kameny. Asi Shauna strhnul na zem. ,,Promiň."

,,Prominu, když ze mě slezeš. Chtěl bych svůj zadek využít k něčemu jinému, než abych ho zbavoval otlačenin," ušklíbl se Shaun, ale jakmile se Desmond zvedl, to teplo mu chybělo. Ani si neuvědomil, že mu před pádem začínala být zima. Navíc už dlouho mu nikdo nebyl tak blízko a on Desmond nebyl žádná ošklivka. I přes oblečení mohl cítit jeho svaly. Více méně ho shledával přitažlivým, ale nějak na to přišel až teď. Dříve to byl jen otravný subjekt 17.

Postavil se a následoval assasina k vile.

Desmondovi hlavou vrtala Shaunova poslední věta. Vyčetl v ní to, co v ní bylo nebo to, co by z ní možná vyčíst chtěl? A co ta zmínka o tom, že ženám nerozumí. Byla to znamení? Před vchodem do svatyně se otočil na historika, který se zdržoval pár metrů za ním. Vypadal dobře. Sakra dobře. Typický intelektuál, ovšem od většiny vědců se lišil smyslem pro humor.

,,Na co čekáš? Sám se dovnitř bojíš?" zastavil se Shaun a čekal, co z Desmonda vypadne.

,,Chci ti jenom poděkovat, že jsi dneska šel se mnou. Potřeboval jsem si trochu vyčistit hlavu," řekl Desmond a tušil, že dříve by něco takového z úst asi nevypustil. A určitě ne před chlapem. Ale teď byl v takové situaci, kde hrdost nehrála roli. Momentálně má kolem sebe jen tři lidi, kterým chtě nechtě musí věřit. A Shaunovi věřit chtěl, proto se rozhodl, že se k němu bude chovat jako k příteli. Po společném večeru se dalo říct, že si docela rozumí, a Desmondovi přišlo příhodné jejich konverzaci ukončit tak, aby Shaun měl ještě někdy vůli pokračovat. Kdyby musel mluvit jenom s holkami, asi by se zbláznil.

Shaun se také nacházel v jakémsi rozpoložení. Nebyl zvyklý na děkování, a už vůbec ne tak upřímně znějící.

,,V pohodě, to by udělal každý," pokrčil rameny v lhostejném gestu, přestože by nejraději udělal něco jiného. Cokoliv, čím by… co by? Si Desmonda naklonil?

Miles lehce přikývnul, ale nehnul se z místa. Shaun také stál jako přibitý. Oba věděli, že až se vrátí do svatyně, na podobně příjemný rozhovor dlouho čas mít nebudou.

,,Co jsi mi to vlastně chtěl říct?" zkusil Shaun oddálit návrat k práci.

Desmond se ošil a zapřemýšlel, jak by ze zodpovězení otázky mohl vycouvat. Náhle ztratil odvahu, soustředil se jen na vhodnou výmluvu. Dokud jeho mysl nezaměstnal pohyb Shaunových rtů.

,,No, dobře, tak si to nechej pro sebe, ty tajemná schránko," rozhodil blonďák rukama a chystal se odejít. Došel k závěru, že další konverzace už nemá smysl, a tak by asi bylo vhodné se vrátit k Animu.

Druhý muž jej ale neposlouchal, a když viděl, že se Shaun chystá k odchodu, něco se v něm vzedmulo. Chytil jej za ramena a přirazil ke zdi. Před očima měl stále jeho rudá ústa.

Desmond zkusil své štěstí a přitisknul rty na Shaunovy. Kámen mu spadl ze srdce, když ho blonďák neodstrčil. Čekal by od Brita více zdrženlivosti, ale Shaun ho chytil za boky a jejich pozice během sekundy prohodil. Teď tisknul Desmonda proti zdi a nemilosrdně si jeho ústa bral v drsném polibku.

Polibek ale stejně náhle jako začal, zase skončil.

,,Tohle mělo být to tvoje tajemství?" zeptal se historik.

Desmond, omámen bolestí v zádech, způsobenou kamennou stěnou, a nedostatkem vzduchu, jen slabě kývnul.

,,Ta proč jses ptal na Lucy?" věděl, že by měl udržet tu jiskru, která mezi nimi byla zažehnuta, ale musel znát odpověď.

Po polibku si byl definitivně jistý, že Desmoda chce, a jestli měl být jen nějakým experimentem, chtěl to vědět dřív, než se cokoliv stane.

,,Musel jsem se ujistit, jestli si dělá naděje. Kdyby ne, tak by bylo zbytečné jí narovinu říct, že nemám zájem," vysvětlil zadýchaně assassin a přitiskl si pevné tělo ještě blíž.

,,Nechtěl jsi být za arogantního pitomce, co?" ušklíbl se Shaun.

,,Laskavě se přestaň culit a něco dělej," zavrčel Miles a otřel se rozkrokem o ten Shaunův. Blonďák znovu zaútočil na jeho ústa, povzbuzen nečekaně svůdným hlasem.

Agresivně si jazykem vymáhal vstup a jemně Desmonda kousnul, když mu nechtěl vyhovět. Ale líbání mu už nestačilo. Potřeboval cítit kůži. Odrhl se od sladkých rtů a polohlasem poručil: ,,Ty to tady znáš, tak najdi skrytější místo."

Desmond drapnul Shauna za paži a odvedl ho za roh budovy.

,,Nechce se mi čekat," zamumlal pak a vrhnul se znovu na Shauna. Nějak ho nepřestával mít dost.

Zatímco se jejich jazyky praly o nadvládu, pokusil se zbavit blonďáka košile. Šlo to ztěžka, prsty se mu od vzrůstající touhy třásly, dechu se mu nedostávalo. Když se mu podařilo uvolnit poslední knoflík, ihned vjel dlaněmi pod košili a dotknul se horké kůže. Téměř se mu podlomila kolena, když mu Shaun zasténal do úst.

Pak ale převzal historik iniciativu, o kroku ustoupil a svlékl Desmondovi mikinu. Nezajímal se, kam ji hodil, stejně už byla špinavá. Natiskl se na Desmonda a vjel mu rukama po tričko. Seznamoval své prsty s novým tělem, s jeho reakcemi na hrubé doteky a s uspokojením zjistil, že se to Milesovi líbí. Pak ucítil dlaně na svém zadku, který byl vzápětí stisknut.

Olíznul Desmondovi krk a otřel se o něj. Sám na svém stehnu cítil, jak assassin velmi rychle tvrdne.

,,Já tebe nebo ty mě?" zašeptal Desmondovi do ucha a pak jej jemně kousnul. Miles se pod ním zachvěl.

,,Podržím ti, když si pohneš," zazněla lehce zadýchaně odpověď.

Shaun pobaveně zafuněl, ale sám věděl, že i jeho sebeovládání má své meze. V mžiku Desmonda otočil zády. V duchu děkoval, že assassin není tak dementní, jak se domníval a zapřel se o zeď rukama a rozkročil se. Asi by dostal záchvat smíchu, kdyby o zeď praštil hlavou.

Shaun mu pak rozepnul kalhoty a nechal je spadnout ke kolenům. To samé učinil se svými. Chladný vzduch je pohladil po rozpálených tělech, Desmond se roztřásl. Kombinace hrubé stěny před ním, větru, narážejícího do jeho stehen a zadku, a představa, že do něj Shaun už za chvíli strčí svého ptáka, vybičovala jeho vzrušení na maximum. Zasténal a přitiskl se dozadu, když ucítil Shaunovi tvrdou délku mezi půlkami.

,,Ty jsi hrozná děvka, víš to, Desmonde?" posmíval se mu hlas, který by měli zakázat. Jeho vlny pronikaly až do morku Desmondových kostí a nutily jej třást se ještě víc. Nebyl nezkušený, ale ještě nikdy nepotkal někoho, kdo jej dokázal tak rozpálit. Dokázal už myslet jen na dvě věci. Jak dostat Shaunova ptáka do sebe, a jak dosáhnout uvolnění.

Historik přiblížil ústa k Desmondovu uchu, a zatímco jej připravoval na svůj vpád, šeptal mu, jak se těší, až ho roztáhne, jak ho donutí křičet, až se bude město otřásat, jak mu přivede ten nejlepší orgasmus v životě.

,,Sakra, tak už mi ho tam narvi," spíše chtěl říct Desmond, ale hbité prsty uvnitř zadku mu to znesnadnily.

Shaun mu ale zřejmě porozuměl, neboť se znovu škodolibě zasmál. Pak vytáhnul prsty ven a na jeden příraz vniknul do Desmonda. Ten ze sebe vydal něco mezi zavrčením a vzdechem a zvrátil hlavu na Shaunovo rameno. Shaun jej chytil za boky, téměř se vytáhnul a přirazil znovu. Hlasité steny od muže pod ním signalizovaly, že Miles zdrženlivost z jeho strany nevyžaduje.

Desmond vycházel blonďákovým výpadům vstříc, nabodával se na jeho ptáka a sténal rozkoší, když se Shaun dotkl jeho prostaty. Cítil potřebu pomoci svému penisu, ale Shaun byl rychlejší a po chvíli už Desmonda v rytmu svých přírazů zpracovával.

Milesova těsná zadnice mu přinášela dokonalou slast, ale s každým pohybem potřeboval víc. Brzy jeho přírazy nabývaly na rychlosti a důraznosti. A když ucítil na své dani horké sperma, i jeho svrhla rozkoš do víru orgasmu.

Svalil se na Desmondova záda, jimiž také stále proudily nádherné křeče. Miles zhluboka vydýchával svůj zřejmě nejlepší sexuální zážitek. Cítil se jako zvrhlík, že si to se Shaunem rozdal tady. Venku, kde je může kdokoliv vidět. Ale líbilo se mu to stejně jako část svého zvráceného já, které právě objevil.

Pootočil hlavu a podíval se na Shauna, který se právě pokoušel nějak upravit. Brýle měl zamlžené, vlasy zpocené a košile mu vlála ve větru. Desmond se neubránil smíchu.

,,Co ty se směješ?" dal si blonďák naoko přísně ruce v bok. ,,Jako já nevím, komu tady trčí kláda do noci a prdel mu svítí jak měsíc."

Miles se uklidnil, ale na rtech mu pořád pohrával pobavený úsměv. Takhle vidět vždy uhlazeného Shauna byl nezvyk. Zapřemýšlel, jak rád by tak Shauna viděl častěji, a zároveň se trochu zkulturnil. Pak se znovu podíval na Shauna. Čekal rozpačité ticho, ale místo toho jej historik obejmul.

Váhavě jeho projev náklonosti opětoval. Nečekal to, ale… vlastně to nebylo tak špatné.

,,Já… nejsem moc zvyklý mluvit o svých pocitech," začal Shaun pomalu a odstoupil od Milese na dobrý metr.

Desmond pozorně sledoval, jak se jeho hlas zbarvil z ironické kousavosti na vážný, až důvěrný. Muselo mu na tom, co chtěl říct, záležet.

,,Překvapila mě tvoje reakce na…." Blonďák se podrbal ve vlasech.

,,Na kousání, škrábání a tvrdý sex?" navrhnul Desmond. ,,Jo, líbí se mi to."

Netušil, kde v sobě bere to sebevědomí, mluvit o tak intimních věcech. Přičetl to tomu, že Saunovi právě podržel, tak se tím přestal zabývat. Teď ale nechtěl mluvit. Zmenšil mezeru mezi nimi a políbil historikovy rty. Tentokrát něžně, jakoby konejšivě.

Pak chytnul Shauna za rukáv, aby se dal blonďák do pohybu. S rameny blízko sebe se vydali ke svatyni. Nemělo to symbolizovat nějaké city, jen souznění, že jsou tady a jsou v tom spolu.

,,Nevím, co se během dalších hodin stane. Ale…"

Desmond protočil oči.

,,Ty budeš pořád kecat, že?" zakroutil hlavou. Těsně se přitisknul na Shaunovo tělo a rty zaútočil na blonďákovy. Drtil je mezi svými, sál je a kousal. Cítil, jak ochotně mu Shaun vychází vstříc, jak rád, si nechává ubližovat.

S úšklebkem, který pochytl přímo od Shauna, se odtáhl.

,,Stačí ti to jako odpověď na cokoliv?"

Shaun přikývnul a jazykem si přejel po rance, jež mu Desmond vytvořil na rtu. Pak s náznakem úsměvu prohlásil:

,,Myslím, že naše spolupráce bude odteď prospěšná pro nás oba."


End file.
